nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Dreams Wiki:Rules
These are the rules in Nicholas' Dreams Wiki that needs to be followed by this page from the following rules. This includes rules that apply to the wiki, forums, and the chat. General Information Personal Information Must Be Kept Private Selfies or images of real people are not allowed, but once in a while, but not alot, but as long as they don't break the rules, then it will be okay. While we do allow fictional versions of famous real people, we do object to things like phone numbers, because real people could be currently using them. If you are using name generators, don't add email addresses for real email sites. If you're talking about the person's relationships with real people, take in mind that it could be libelous and could get you into legal trouble. This is where the Disclaimer comes in! Respect Youtubers We always look towards YouTubers as public figures, and we know that many of them often use the wiki, and some of them are our friends as well. Therefore, we should treat them nicely and let them play on even grounds just like any normal user. We do not ask you to stop playing with/against them but try to not discourage them from playing by constantly putting a target on YouTubers and defeating them as a guild or as a group (note that many of these people aren’t professionals). It is also worth noting that the publicity of the wiki depends on the content being streamed/uploaded by them, and constantly trying to crush them competitively as a guild will discourage them from streaming or uploading further content on the server. Aside from benefiting the network, treating the YouTuber or streamer fairly will also benefit you, as shoutouts or stream coverage can be dedicated towards you and your guild in a positive manner (win-win!). Therefore, help all of us and yourself by treating the YouTubers and streamers fairly and not try to constantly target and defeating them as a guild. Keep in mind that constant attempts to target, competitively defeat, and discourage YouTubers/streamers from playing as a guild may be reported and can result in bans and a varying amount of kudos removed from the guild, depending on the severity of the situation. Title Names Articles must be under 256 letters long in order to participate in this wiki, and if you see an article longer than 256 letters long, then we have to delete it. It's is against the law in this wiki, and we have the right to delete this article but the user won't get blocked. If you reside in the European Economic Area (excluding the UK), then it will be less than 300 letters long. Common Misbehaviors No Swearing in this Wiki Users don't like swears, they never used swears in this wiki. So, this is why children under 18 are sensitive to swearing pages just in case. It isn't until other users who made this page or someone else who made that page add a mature content template. Don't make Rude language on this wiki We don't make swears, threats, or acts of violence to this wiki, so we tried to avoid these stuff unless they deleted this page, or made a template about mature content on this wiki, which most users don't use that stuff. Also, that an bureaucrat, admin, or founder will also edit the off-topic ones, or delete it right away from the off-topic ones. Even worse is if you're attempting to harass or bully or another user, or if you repeatedly adding a link about an article that is totally off-topic. For example, like "Plain Lands" are not permitted in this wiki because it's totally off-topic. Don't upload bad photos Bad photos are weird, and gross as well. We don't contain stuff like nudity, and other stuff we don't also contain. It's almost a free wiki but follow that you can't upload bad photos from nudity like breasts, etc. We also don't upload photos that are considered violent, such as choking games, threatening messages in photos, or any else you do, you might get blocked, or even banned if you do that. However, this is where the Disclaimer comes in! Rare Misbehaviors Don't Cheat on this Wiki Cheating is very rare to do. Most people don't do that meaning that keep in mind it will be illegal to do Hacks on Wikia. Don't Fake another Person's Death or Retirement If a user retires or dies on Nicholas' Dreams Wiki, we need proof (such as an obituary) so that we can confirm it. If we find out this is false, then faking a death or retirement will result in bans that can last 15 months to permanent. Age To comply with COPPA , all Wikia users must be 13 years old or over. This is enforced on this wiki. If it becomes known in chat (or out) that a user is under 13, he or she will be blocked until his/her 13th birthday. Because Brandonandmario311 started this wiki at age 10, it will mean it is the only user to be under 13 years old until it breaks the record in July 24, 2021, then the youngest user will be 13 years old, it will be Brandonandmario311. But, If you reside in the European Economic Area (excluding the UK), then you must be at least 16 years old. Other Information We do not expect everyone to do good here, but we admins have the big guns here. Users who violate one or more policies are subject to a ban. The third offense will make users be banned. Here's the list below.